Commonwealth Air Brigade
Description The Commonwealth Air Brigade is a formation of airborne units from Great Britain, Canada and Australia that can be deployed in the Second Korean War as part of BLUFOR. The Brigade becomes available in the latter part of the campaign. Composition The Brigade is comprised of three battle groups, each organized around an airborne battalion. Canadian Airborne Regiment The Canadian Airborne Regiment (descended from the 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion that landed with the 6th British Parachute Division in Normandy) is the smallest of the Brigade’s three battalions. It includes two companies of infantry reinforced with light armor, artillery and anti-tank support units. It costs 35 points to deploy and includes: *4 x Command Squad + M35 *8 x M35 Cargo *8 x Highlanders '90 *12 x Canadian Airborne '90 *6 x Bison 81mm *6 x Recce + M35 *12 x Cougar *6 x ILTIS TOW-2 Its motorized transport gives the group great speed and its large supply company enables it to cover a larger-than-normal geographic reach. While the battalion's lack of anti-aircraft equipment makes it very vulnerable to aircraft and helicopters, its anti-tank ERYX systems and TOW 2 platoons allow it to defend against soft skin vehicles and medium armor from long range. The Royal British 5th Parachute Regiment The 5th parachute regiment is a regularly sized (three company) battalion with world-class infantry and a good mix of small arms capabilities. It costs 30 points to employ and includes: *6 x HQ Section + Stalwart *2 x Alvis Stalwart *24 x Paratroopers '90 + Stalwart *8 x SAS + Stalwart *4 x LAAD Javelin + Stalwart *8 x MILAN 2 + Stalwart *6 x FV107 Scimitar The combat group is to deal with any infantry the enemy throws its way, as well as careless armour and helicopters. Its critical weaknesses is that it has only two cargo trucks, which requires its leadership to display careful and inspired management to keep its units in supply during the heat of battle. The Royal Australian Regiment The 3rd battalion of the RAR (descendant of the 1st Australian Parachute Battalion from WW2) is comprised of three strong companies supported with light reconnaissance and armour. It costs 40 points to deploy and includes: *4 x TAC HQ + ASLAV-PC *4 x Man Kati 6x6 *8 x Commandos '90 *24 x SASR *6 x RBS 70 *8 x Scorpion 90 The group's lack of artillery and armour means that it has limited ability to assault well defended positions, but its large numbers of excellent infantry with first-rate weapons means it can ably defend built up areas, mountainous regions, and jungles in depth. Historical Notes The Brigade is a fictional formation. However, it is likely inspired by the 1st Commonwealth Division, established to fight in the Korean War, which drew its units from Great Britain, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and India. The Division’s 27th Infantry Brigade included 2 battalions from the UK, the 3rd Battalion of the RAR (which eventually became that country’s Parachute Battalion), and the 2nd Battalion of the Princess Patricia’s Canadian Light Infantry. The Aussies and Canucks, supported by Kiwi artillery, were decorated for holding back waves of Chinese infantry trying to break through UN lines at the Battle of Kapyong. Tips and Tricks *These elite, fast moving infantry can be used to quickly seize and hold strategic ground, drop behind enemy lines, and carry out wide flanking movements. *They should not attempt to take on armored formations in open ground, expose themselves unncessarily to enemy aircraft, nor try to assault a town without appropriate support from other units. Category:Red Dragon battlegroups